Many Crossover BS
by NightmareDragonKing
Summary: I came up with this in my spare time and never really did anything with it. Please reveiw if you have any ideas on what I could edit and how I could continue this story. I own nothing that appears in this story, and all credit goes to its owners.
1. Chapter 1

(Alex) I'm glad that he is no longer here any more because he was becoming more annoying every second. I am sure everyone is glad that we got rid of him now. We can now become better now because he can longer hold us back from training. He is a squip everyone knows that because he does not have a core.

(Alexa) I kind of feel bad for him. He does not know love and guidance from a parent like everyone else that he was living with. Alexa it is time to go to diagon alley to get your practice wand. Okay, Ruby. I know That Ruby feels bad about Ashura because she was his favorite sister out of all of us and she agreed to send him away without knowing what was happening. Does she not remember what we agreed on for him does she.

(David) Agh, do I really have to wait on them I could of been done with shopping by now and be looking at brooms. I heard that they brought out the nimbus 1700. It is said to be the fastest broom now out of all the other brooms they have. Finally we can leave and go get everything we need to start training with professor Dumbledore. This great now because we are also meeting up with the Potters at Diagon alley to get our stuff of course because we are the chosen ones according to the prophecy that Dumbledore told us.

(Ruby) I don't know what to think of what happened to Ashura. I can not believe that I voted him out of the family. Is't family the strongest thing in the world? I don't get it why would we have a vote to kick him out of the family. How come everyone wanted to kick him out was it because he is a squib or something close to it?

(Harry) I don't think we should socialize with the Mercury family line but my brother and sister wanted to see them. I think something is up now because my sister was never this excited to see them. I think she might just be happy to see Ashura again after a long time.

(Rose) I am so happy that I can see Ashura after all this time. I think he awesome because he can talk to all animals. I don't think that they would kick him out because he is a squib. I think that they know that he can talk to animals. I don't know but I read in a book about the Mercury family that the manifestation of talking to animals is a sign of the true heir to the family line. Still I don't want to see the whole family because of how arrogant they are because they have the children-who-lived, I don't think we should see them less that we become an arrogant family because of being their friend. Like the Longbottoms that are flaunting their relation to the Potters.


	2. Chapter 2

(Alex) I'm glad that he is no longer here any more because he was becoming more annoying every second. I am sure everyone is glad that we got rid of him now. We can now become better now because he can longer hold us back from training. He is a squip everyone knows that because he does not have a core.

(Alexa) I kind of feel bad for him. He does not know love and guidance from a parent like everyone else that he was living with. Alexa it is time to go to diagon alley to get your practice wand. Okay, Ruby. I know That Ruby feels bad about Ashura because she was his favorite sister out of all of us and she agreed to send him away without knowing what was happening. Does she not remember what we agreed on for him does she.

(David) Agh, do I really have to wait on them I could of been done with shopping by now and be looking at brooms. I heard that they brought out the nimbus 1700. It is said to be the fastest broom now out of all the other brooms they have. Finally we can leave and go get everything we need to start training with professor Dumbledore. This great now because we are also meeting up with the Potters at Diagon alley to get our stuff of course because we are the chosen ones according to the prophecy that Dumbledore told us.

(Ruby) I don't know what to think of what happened to Ashura. I can not believe that I voted him out of the family. Is't family the strongest thing in the world? I don't get it why would we have a vote to kick him out of the family. How come everyone wanted to kick him out was it because he is a squib or something close to it?

(Harry) I don't think we should socialize with the Mercury family line but my brother and sister wanted to see them. I think something is up now because my sister was never this excited to see them. I think she might just be happy to see Ashura again after a long time.

(Rose) I am so happy that I can see Ashura after all this time. I think he awesome because he can talk to all animals. I don't think that they would kick him out because he is a squib. I think that they know that he can talk to animals. I don't know but I read in a book about the Mercury family that the manifestation of talking to animals is a sign of the true heir to the family line. Still I don't want to see the whole family because of how arrogant they are because they have the children-who-lived, I don't think we should see them less that we become an arrogant family because of being their friend. Like the Longbottoms that are flaunting their relation to the Potters.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking over what I have done since living with the dragons. I have overcame my fear of being left alone now. All I want is revenge but I have to wait for the perfect time to strike. Is that a owl?! What the hell is a owl doing out here at this time or area. When the owl arrived it gave me a letter. It addressed me as

Dear Ashura Mercury-Satoshi

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Satoshi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

So they invited me to that school this is going to be easier to get my revenge now that everyone is going to Hogwarts. I don't need any of that sense I can just create anything from the air particles if anyone thought about that guess not. Conjuring creating something from nothing is just transfiguring the air particulars. That are there which is funny because all the wand waving wizards don't pay any attention to what they are doing because they think they need to focus on what they are doing all I have to do is let my magic from what I need. My magic is so special that it can stop and absorb any spells or shouts sent at me by another person or dragon. My mate Alduin laughs at their pitiful attempts to fight each other. All we have to do is let one spell go and all of them will die so fast no one will know what to do.


End file.
